Shadow Queen
The Shadow Queen is an evil demon, and final boss of Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Biography The Shadow Queen was the evil ruler of the Palace of Shadow. She once destroyed a town that would later become Rogueport Sewers. She also had three pets, dragons named Hooktail, Gloomtail, and (though he no doubt had a different name before he became a skeleton) Bonetail. She created seven magic stones called the Crystal Stars, but four heroes - a Goomba, a Koopa, a Toad, and a Boo - stole the Crystal Stars from her and used them to destroy her body. Her spirit, however, was immortal, so they sealed her away in a vast shadow maze and sealed the exit. But before they did, she cursed them so that they would turn into black chests. The Shadow Queen's loyal servant, Beldam, spread the rumor of a legendary treasure (actually the Shadow Queen) behind the palace's entrance, the Thousand-Year Door, and searched for a pure maiden that she could possess. She soon found Princess Peach and kidnapped her for her next boss, Grodus, whom she was only using so she could resurrect the Shadow Queen, and deceived him into thinking that she was bound to obey the one who awakened her. When Grodus awakened the Shadow Queen, she possessed Peach. Grodus commanded her to destroy Mario and his partners, but she, unwilling to take orders from anyone, destroyed his body with shadow lightning. Unable to finish him off due to her powers not yet being fully restored, she trapped him in an unknown shadow dimension. Beldam appeared with her sister Marilyn and servant Doopliss, and Mario realized then that she was truly responsible for bringing the Shadow Queen back. The Shadow Queen then turned her attention to Mario and his partners, and offered them a chance to become her servants. Mario refused, so the Shadow Queen fought them. They were able to damage her, until she assumed her true form, both immortal and invincible, unable to take any damage. She recovered the damage Mario caused her by absorbing the entire audience. However, the Crystal Stars appeared to those who Mario met on his travels, and with their energy through the power of the Crystal Stars, the Shadow Queen's invincibility was taken away. Peach briefly regained control to give Mario her power and completely heal him. Now able to damage the Shadow Queen, Mario and his partners fought her again, and, after a long battle, defeated her. She was completely destroyed, and Peach released unharmed. With the Shadow Queen gone, Beldam, Marilyn, Doopliss, Grodus, and Lord Crump turned good and began living peacefully, never to cause trouble again. Battle The Shadow Queen has 150 HP, 7 ATK, and 0 DEF in her first form, with 1 DEF in her second. In the first phase of the battle, she attacks by striking Mario or his partner with shadow lightning. She can also raise her attack and defense by 3. The first time she uses this, she will always attack by pulling Mario or his partner into the shadows to do damage, which, when raised by 3, does 6 damage, three consecutive times. After being brought down to nearly half her HP (somewhere around 80), she will transform, and will be invincible. The player must attack her for three turns (though this is measured by how many times she is hit, which makes Bobbery's Bomb Squad attack a good choice) and survive, until she absorbs the audience to restore all her HP. After a long cutscene in which Mario and his partners are healed, and the Shadow Queen loses her invincibility, the second phase begins. After three consecutive Action Commands, the player will receive an unavoidable Shine Sprite Bingo, which will restore all of Mario's HP, FP, and star power and bring in a vast audience (which makes powerful FP and SP consuming attacks like Bob-ombast and Supernova useful before this bingo). The Shadow Queen's two hands have 5 HP each, and attack separately. They can either smack Mario or his partner, or suck energy from them to heal the Shadow Queen. Her hands can be destroyed, but will respawn next turn either as two hands or an army of dead hands, which attack separately from her as well. She can not only charge her attack and defense by 3, but also charge her attack by 7 and use a dark energy explosion for 14 damage (this can be superguarded, but it is tough, and is better avoided with Vivian's Veil). The dead hands march through Mario or his partner for four consecutive hits of 3 damage, or pull either into the shadows for 3 consecutive hits of 3 damage (this time unaffected by the Shadow Queen's status changes). She can also use a status ailment breath on Mario and his partner, which will affect them unless guarded against. Green poisons Mario, pink confuses him, and blue makes him "allergic" making him immune to any status changes, positive or negative. Her main attack is the shadow lightning. Stylish moves are effective for restoring Star Power. If the player is good at Supernova (or is using a controller that has a Turbo button) and the Shadow Queen has 15 or less HP left (not to mention having enough Star Power, which may have been used up for Sweet Feast, although Ultra Shrooms and Jammin' Jellies can be equally effective but will not negate status ailments), then this move will finish her off. Though her HP exceed those of the final boss of the first Paper Mario, her attack power and defense are lower; in addition, her healing can be prevented, while Bowser can unavoidably heal for 30 damage three times, which, in turn, means he has 189 HP including the healing (since his max is 99). The Shadow Queen is tougher than the optional boss Bonetail due to having hands that can attack separately, however getting to him is harder. Trivia *The Shadow Queen is similar to Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga's antagonist Cackletta: Both are evil witches possessing a major character, and the final battle with them their hands can be attacked, while their main body is their weakness (although Cackletta's hands must be attacked for her heart, her only weak point, to be vulnerable). Also, the Shadow Queen can heal, while Cackletta can heal every part of her body EXCEPT her heart, and her head is also a separate target. Category:Final bosses Category:Bosses Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door characters Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door bosses Category:Murderers Category:Audience attackers Category:Villains Category:Deceased